


Like a Dream (Only Better)

by olafwascool



Category: Glee
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dave, Asexy April, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olafwascool/pseuds/olafwascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has all he needs to feel happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dream (Only Better)

Kurt leans in closer to him, until his forehead is leaned against Dave's neck. His hair tickles slightly, but it's also nice and soft, just like he imagined Kurt would feel like.

"Hey, Dave," Kurt says.

"Yeah, what?" He absently runs his fingers down Kurt's back. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not." He places his hand on Dave's free one. "I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that I have you. You're really warm."

He chuckles. "You know, I'm really glad that I have you, too."

It's like a dream, but Dave knows that it's real. In dreams you can't feel, and he can feel every part of Kurt as he leans in closer to him. This is all he has ever really wanted, and he's just fine with it.

"Hey, Dave," Kurt continues.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He closes his eyes and let's himself feel. Kurt leans in closer, kissing his neck.

Dave smiles; most days, it seems hard to.

Kurt just has a way of making him happy.


End file.
